


Southside Catch Fangs Fogarty Ft sweet pea

by Melainqueen101



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF, Riverdale - Fandom, southside serpents - Fandom
Genre: Angry Kissing, Angry Sex, Angry Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Choking, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hiram Lodge Being an Asshole, Manhandling, Mentioned Fangs Fogarty, Mentioned Hiram Lodge, Mentioned Veronica Lodge, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, POV Jughead Jones, Peace, Reader-Insert, Riverdale, Riverdale High School, Riverdale Kink Week, Rough Sex, Sad Cheryl Blossom, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Southside High School (Riverdale), Southside Serpent Cheryl Blossom, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, Sweet Fangs Fogarty, Top Hiram Lodge, angry fangs fogarty (riverdale), bad fangs fogarty, dom Fangs Fogarty, dom sweet pea, fangs fogarty - Freeform, hiram lodge - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23780242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melainqueen101/pseuds/Melainqueen101
Summary: what would happen if fangs forgarty catch a north-side vixen on the south-side?
Kudos: 3





	Southside Catch Fangs Fogarty Ft sweet pea

**Author's Note:**

> 18 years and up no youngins enjoy my au definitely leave a kudos or comment down below y'all i just love riverdale and the south-side serpents so much

Standing, feet firmly planted on the ground. Y/n look up at the sky. Y/n notices the sky was filling up with the overwhelming darkness decorated with little lights. The stars were appearing and the half crescent sparkle in the distance. It was show time for her. Time to take the stage of a plan that was brilliant not to follow.

Y/n was strutting down the empty ally of the enemy lines of the southside. Y/n stealthy got to the barb wire gate. She squinted her eyes scanning to see if she could break the chains that were hindering her from her destination. Then y/n guided her hands to her long hair and dipped her fingers through her hair. Trying to find a Bobby pin.

“Dang it I forgot it” y/n huffed out a breath and stomped her right foot making a boom noise. Y/n glanced again when she did there was a little opening of the fence. Y/n smirked and her eyebrow arched up then went toward the small hole and slipped her frame through it.

Continued walking into the dark Southside.

“Finally made it” y/n said while starring at the old rusted barn that held all the potions of the night to have a drunk high the next morning. The blue light shines through the window roar for her to come inside the club. When she started strutting toward the old bar of the serpents. A Man that admired Hercules workouts with tight blue Jean pants and then a red flannel covering his beefy body but no clothing underneath only abs peeking through his clothing. He stormed up to yourself, eyes were dark as the devils blood he circled himself around you while four other guys appeared from the shadows.

“Look what we have here a northsider”

He said stopping behind yourself. Y/n could feel the attention in the air. Even the smirk that was on his face. Y/n knew this was the Southside and she loved being over here with all the mysterious dark gangs that tried to take over their territory but y/n was not a woman like that.

“Hello i know I’m on the wrong side of town but I’m no threat”

Y/n said while pivoting toward the boy that had dark brown hair and dark brown squinted eyes. The man was staring at y/n furrowing his eyebrows as to wonder what she want with the Southside. A glint in his eye and then he started to strut toward you towering over you. He placed his bottom lip in between his teeth and bit slightly. Y/n rolled her eyes at the aroused boy. Y/n knew what he wanted and it was the person standing in front of him. Which is you.

“Oooo Pom poms a river vixen and cute to”

The caramel skinned guy capturing your black mini skirt from the vixens. She wanted to blend in with the Southside but that cover was sadly blown. I guess her preppyness gave it away.he twisted in his slender index finger and he scanned your curvy built. He was slightly fantasizing about your frame in his head. What he could do to you was dangerous but it will be fun for both of you.

But y/n backed away from the serpents hold and then stood there with a wide mouth and unbelievable on her face. The serpent leader and his henchmen exchanged smirks between each other loved watching there leader tease your northside self. Y/n screamed in protest.

“Hey stop fangs don’t touch my skirt”

“Hey she knows my name guys”

Fangs captured your hand in his forcefully backing you up towards the barn door on the other side of the bar. This side was worn out, there was not a soul here only thing was there was a bunch of evergreen trees and grass. With the air whispering and just the southside serpents bullying you.

“Alright sweetheart what do you want on this side of town northsiders are not welcomed “ fangs threaten yourself wanting an answer quick.y/n hit the barnyard door and she let out a wince Y/n panicked sweat dripping from her forehead. Fangs closing the gap between you and him. He was inches away from your face scanning up your soft legs to your curvy torso and then trailing up to meet your soft orbs.

“Well definitely not you slithering”

Y/n snapped at him.. As y/n shifted her weight toward her other leg and crossing her arms over her black leather jacket covered breasts. Trying to hide her harden nipples from him. the peeps he gave your way . Her body swooned with every regard fangs give her. The way he is so bad made her body drip and ooze but she wanted to go get her alcohol so she definitely had to suck up her feelings so she can drown them in the liquid she desires.

“Well your in serpent territory like I said what do you want with the south side river trash” fangs spitting out venom placing both of his hands on both sides of you so he can make you vulnerable. He looks at yourself with his eyes resting on all of your face. The evil he portrayed was kicking your innocent. Y/n began to say

“You know what i don’t have to tell you nothing I'm just gonna be going now” y/n said has she bent down out of his little hold. Then stood up and started sprinting toward the front of the bar. She was almost there by the doors to go in but y/n heard fangs boom of his voice.

“Get her now”

Then y/n heard heavy footsteps on her way.y/n high in the air her feet couldn’t touch the ground. Y/n jolted her body trying to break from the arms of the two serpent henchmen that captured her but it was no use there hold had your fragile body and y/n didn’t want to break anything so she let them have there way.

Both men dragged yourself back to fangs position there with his arms across his chest.

“Put me down now “

fangs rolled his eyes playing with a tree bark he found and then investigate it while spitting back

“You here the lady put her down”

They threw you on the ground. Y/n winced at the pain the dirt ground brought her and she contemplated right up at fangs with a dark expression.

Then fangs strutted toward you bending down right in front of yourself looking at your helpless body. him taking the tree limb and running it velvety on your love handles He smirked while began to say.

“A feisty one and a runner I love them like that hun”

Y/n pants from her tiredness and tries to stand up but finds herself right back on the floor with a cringe. Fangs grabbed her foot covered by black leather boots and tripped her. He loved seeing her struggle. It was like a game of cat and mouse. You were his prey.

“Okay okay hear me out, I’m not here for the bulldogs only for a hard drink of your Southside whiskey that’s it”

“She’s lying I heard her talking with her boyfriend Reggie”

One of the gang members with dark raven sloppy hair and golden eyes accused her of the little plan from the northside bulldogs for her to accomplish. Y/n stormed over toward the guy then placed her index finger on his chest pointing vigorously at him.

“First of all he’s not my boyfriend and second shut up sweet pea”

Then the guy named sweet pea pushed yourself making yourself fall back and sweet pea squinted at fangs.then yourself loop around towards fangs as he came back to you and then began to say.

“Honey rule number one of lying don’t make it so obvious”

“Serpents she’s a plant from the bulldogs and you know what we do with northside girls”

Fangs boomed as he took yourself in his. He apprehend your torso and placed yourself on his shoulder. Then started walking to the empty trailer park. while throwing the tree branch. Y/n breathing quickened as to what fangs had in store for her. She couldn’t believe Reggie wanted to know so bad what the southside did. Now she was betting on with her life. Fangs he was sexy but ruthless.

“Please I’m sorry they put me up to it I’m innocent in this I swear please no”

“Oh don’t worry your gonna be in good hands for a while now”

Fangs saying with every step he takes to the empty trailer. Y/n mentally slapped herself at the failed attempt of accomplishing this situation that the bulldogs brought.then y/n began to threaten fangs.

“You know what you snakes are just dogs to with your fake bad boy demeanor your just so fake

Fangs makes it into the empty trailer and drops you to the floor of the trailer while locking the door right behind him then he conquers your body forcefully and deposite you on the wall of the home he owned and squeezing your neck slightly and then said sternly

“Now look, I don’t like how you northsiders think you're so better than us. With your fake preppyness and always having your way”

“But you, river vixen, needs a lesson to be taught to”

Fangs hand leaves your throat as you cough a breath. He held your hands above your head. Y/n squirmed trying to force herself out his grasp. Fangs got closer to your face. You could feel his scorching breath brush against your lips.

“Mhmmm love when they struggle” fangs still having his hands in yours and taking your arms twirling you around your back is to his beefy chest. Fangs forcing your hands behind your back and you turn around away from him. Y/n panting

“Mhmmm if you weren’t sexy I would’ve kicked your but already” fangs smiled at the smart remark you performed and then he started to place small kisses on your neck .fangs deepening the kisses making them linger. Then he twirled yourself back around and switch to the left side of your neck pecking. Then he stopped on your shoulder French kissing and sucking at the skin. Your skin started to break from his sucking and flare up with blue and purple wombs.

Once he was done marking yourself he licked his masterpieces and trailed down to your chest. Fangs lifted your body off the ground. Hanging your frame like a painting. While on the wall he ripped your white tank top off exposing your red lingerie. He kissed in the bridge of your breasts and then he trailed kisses on the right side of your boob. He started to lick the naval of your boob. Fangs placing his strong slender finger on the nipple squeezing it making you wince out right in front of him.

Then he placed your thick legs on the sides of his shoulder and placed gentle kisses on your clit. Your core ached for fangs. Dripping through your panties from his licking he brought to you. Y/n through her head back in euphoria taking all of the pleasure that he did on her. Y/n moaned and was moving up and down the wall at fangs being forceful making his tongue draw figure 8s of her covered core. Y/n found her painted fingers in the boys raven hair and she loved the hold fangs had on her thighs. He removed his mouth from her heat and placed velvety kisses on her inner thighs.

Y/n smirked looking at his movement.y/n wanted fangs in her so badly. She wanted his weight to crush her while he had his way with her. Fangs dropped her down to the floor. As y/n caught herself just in time. Y/n quiver from her legs shaking beneath her from his pleasure.

Fangs started to take his flannel off throwing it and the clothing landed on his worn out tv. Then he undid his pants and they pooled to the floor along with his underwear. Y/n got loss in his beefy abs.

“I love that look in your eyes”

Fangs hiked over towards her. Placing sloppy kisses on her lips. Him pushing yourself toward the bedroom. Y/n met with the bed her back plopped on the bed along while fangs climbed on top. He started kissing slipping his tongue in your mouth His tongue battling with yours. His dominance took over and him winning in the process. He placed his hands on your red lingerie pantie. Slowly bringing the underwear down your legs as you were exposed to him.

Fangs lined his pre cum soaked head at y/ns entrance. He plunged in yourself and started moving in and out. Fangs was enormous growing inside her when he went back out. Y/n groaned loudly at fangs stabbing her. Her moans danced around the room as she felt the sharp pain of his panther like thrust. Fangs changing direction and curving inside her. He stayed inside her and repeatedly did short strokes. Y/n felt her walls tickle with his movement. Y/ns core clenched around him.

Fangs felt her warmth and started to move slowly in and out. Fangs moaned from the pressure you placed on his head. Then fangs took himself out of you. Y/n whines from the miss feeling of him. But he started to turn yourself around and then fangs lined up at your entrance from the back of yourself and then entered with one swift motion. Him stabbing at yourself. Fangs was on top of your back drilling into yourself. Y/n melted against him as he towered over yourself. Y/n leaned her head back moaning.

fangs whispered in your ear

“i love that i’m making you mine darling” Then her mouth fell agape. Y/n getting loose in his lust. Her eyes rolling to the back of her head as her orbs shut right behind them. Y/n loved the feeling fangs brought her.

Then he turned yourself right back around while he was still in yourself. Fangs changing his direction and teasing the cervix. Y/n could feel him throb in her as he began to interject inside. Y/n grabbed fangs back for resistance. Y/n getting lose in his thrusts. Fangs moaning feeling the room while she moaned from his jabs.

“uh uh uh yes”

Y/n grieve out she could feel fangs sweat drip on her body. Y/n was panting at the fast pace pokes he carried. Y/n leaned her face inside his shoulder as fangs rides her out. Y/n feeling him pierce more and more in her made her frame go into a frenzy.

Y/n could feel her high coming all at once. Y/n endured a few more rough digs as fangs kissed her neck. Y/n felt fangs slow down but his structure gotten sloppier as he started to feel his high come. He grabbed her throat restriction her inhale. Y/n whispering her moans as fangs did one more thrust and stayed in her cervix. He felt his high lace his body and then he split all of his white substance inside her. While booming a “fuck”

Then y/n felt fangs warm cum inside her. She followed right up to him. Shutting her eyes feeling her orgasm rule over her body. Fangs pushed a little harder on her neck which made her orbs shot open.

Fangs roar

“Look at me while you release. I deserve to see how you look northsider”

Y/n starred at fangs her eyes going gloomy as her orgasm spilled on his manhood. Y/n moaned from her high. Y/n couldn’t stop squirting it felt like eternity. She came down from it. Her legs shaking in the process and her body was at a stand still. Going limp. Fangs got off her and y/n stared at the glow fangs had.

Then he smiled at yourself and then he grabbed something from the desk and y/n looked at what was in his hand. It was a glass of his liquor from the bar she wanted to go to. He had a whole bottle and he wanted to share it with yourself.

“You earned it” fangs said while waving the drink in front of your face y/n grabbed the dark liquor from him

“Shut up fogarty”

then y/n mashing the glasses together the glasses making a clink sound then y/n sipped the liquid and laughed at how good it tasted and how much fun fangs was to her even if she did break the rules.


End file.
